


Not Cheating Anymore

by Ruquas



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time when he asked Kimball on a date he felt guilty. He laid in his bed but sleep never came. He just could see Angela's disappointed eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cheating Anymore

It didn't felt like cheating anymore, Patrick realised when he looked at a photo of Angela and Charlotte. They had been in Spain this year. Angela had a small sunburn on her nose.

 

The first time when he asked Kimball on a date he felt guilty. He laid in his bed but sleep never came. He just could see Angela's disappointed eyes.

 

And after the first time he and Kimball had sex, Patrick had to vomit. Kimball never asked and Patrick never offered an explanation. After that, he tried to avoid Kimball's eyes for three days straight.

 

But now, it didn't felt like cheating anymore.

 

Thoughtful he looked at his wedding ring and then, careful, slow and hesitant, he took it off.

 

“I will never stop loving you.”, Patrick whispered and put the ring next to his wedding photo


End file.
